Love Within Pain
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Naruto goes from school to school because of people being hurt, but he doesn't know why.  Can anyone help him?  And why is poor Kiba being hit with soo many books?  AU, Maybe slight OOC, Violence, Language, Yaoi
1. Chapter One: Surprise Pain

**Nami: Hey guys! This is my first story so please be nice and tell me if I need to change anything.**

**Kirai: She was drowning herself with Antic Cafe when she wrote this.**

**Nami: What what's wrong with that!!!!**

**Kirai: Nothing _whispers_ except you sang more then wrote.**

**Nami: I heard that!**

**Kirai: Shimatta!!**

**Nami: While I go kill Kirai, here's the disclaimer.**

**_Nami does not own Naruto, even though she would like to. Sadly, they wouldn't sell Sasuke and Naruto to her._**

**Nami: _sighs _On to the story.**

Chapter One: Surprise..Pain

It was like any other day at Konoha High. The students were either talking with their friends or heading to their classrooms.

There had been rumors of a new student that was supposed to be coming today.

A group stood in the hallway talking about nothing in particular. A guy with raven hair stood against the wall with a girl on either side of him, both fighting over who loved him more. There was a guy with a mark on both of his cheeks being rather loud and another leaning to the wall trying to sleep. A guy and girl were standing beside everyone else, watching the everyday events play out infront of their pale eyes.

The loud boy had been going on about the new student for the past two days straight and everyone was ready to strangle him. "Hey guys! When do you think the new guy's gonna get here?"

Poor boy.. he never seen the book flying for his head.

One of the girls beside the raven, with bubblegum hair, retrieved her book. "Kiba! Shut up! Why do we care about a new student?"

The boy, known as Kiba, rubbed his head. "Itai!!! Sakura, why did you have to use the history book?"

The girl with the pale eyes spoke up from her spot, "D-do you t-think they m-might be n-nice Neji-san?"

The pale-eyed boy, Neji, glanced at his cousin, "I don't know Hinata-sama."

Hinata, the stuttering girl, went on her normal rant about being called 'sama'.

The other girl beside the raven, with blonde hair, was in another argument with Sakura again. "Sasuke-kun could never love anyone with a big forehead like yours!"

"Well, what makes you think he could even like someone like you Ino-pig!"

The raven boy, Sasuke, just rolled his eyes at the squabbling girls. He really didn't like either of them but thought it was amusing when they got into fights.

The boy leaning against the wall just lazily opened an eye at the girls and muttered something like "troublesome" then closed his eye again.

"Hey Shikamaru," Kiba started another round of questions, "Do you know anything about the new guy?"

Sakura and Ino were about to throw a history book a piece when Shikamaru, the sleepy one, nodded his head.

This got everyone's attention.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at everyone. "What do you wanna know?"

Kiba was about to ask a question, but before he could speak Ino asked, "Why is he coming halfway through the year?"

"I don't know the particulars, but in every school he's went to.. he's been picked on."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sounds like he just runs away from every bully."

"That's mean Sakura-chan," Hinata managed to say without stuttering.  
Sakura was about to snap at Hinata when she seen the look Neji was giving her.

"Did something else happen at the other schools?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru nodded again, "It seems that every one that messed with him somehow turned up in the hospital with severe injuries."

Everyone looked up, not expecting the answer.

Sakura broke the trance that seemed to fall on everyone, "How is he even able to come to this school? I don't think he has enough money to go to this school," the smugness in her voice.

Shikamaru shrugged, "maybe a relative. I don't know."

Up until now, Sasuke had been quiet. But no one seemed to ask the question he wanted asked, so he decided to get the answer that he wanted. "What's his name?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "I was waiting for that one. Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Slowly, a boy wearing black pants, an orange looking shirt and a black pullover made his way towards his new school. "Why do I have to go to another school again?" he whined to no one in general. 

"Baachan still hasn't told me why I had to transfer again. She never tells me why I keep transferring," he sighed as he kept walking.

Naruto just knew that he would leave a school when someone there was hurt. But didn't know what that had to do with him.

Naruto had blonde hair and dazzling sky blue eyes. He had three marks on each cheek that almost reminded you of whiskers. His tan skin made his eyes stand out more.

His appearance was a little disheveled because he woke up late he couldn't dry his hair, so his wet hair stuck a little to his face and brought out his features better.

As he made his way inside the school, many students stared in awe at Naruto. _Did I miss something? Oh Kami! I hope I don't have anything on my face._ Poor clueless Naruto, he was too innocent to notice how hot he looked at the moment.

He continued on further looking at the lockers, trying to find his.

Naruto became uncomfortable with some of the looks he was getting.

After a few more minutes of searching he found his locker. It was a little ways down the hall from the group of questioning people who had grown silent as they noticed the new arrival.

But they weren't the only ones to see Naruto.

* * *

Before Naruto could even open his locker a group of three guys shoved the blonde face first into his locker. 

The leader of the group spoke up first, "Because of you, my cousin's in the hospital. Do you have anything to say before I beat the shit out of you?"

Sasuke's group watched as Naruto's blue eyes grew to the deer-in-headlights size.

The leader landed one punch to Naruto's stomach, letting the boy crumble to the ground.

Everyone was too shocked to move.

The two other guys each grabbed an arm and lifted the blonde so that he could stand on his own.

Naruto's head hung low and his bangs covered his eyes. But that wasn't what got the hair on the back of everyone's necks to stand on end.

Something resembling a growl rose from the back of Naruto's throat.

Everyone around Kiba sensed something bad about to happen..and it did.

The leader of the group spoke again, "You're gonna pay for what you did to my cousin."

He swung his fist straight for Naruto's head when a fist suddenly caught it three inches away from his face.

Everyone gasped in surprise by the swift movement.

Naruto lifted his head up to stare straight at the leader. If you didn't see what happened next, you wouldn't believe it.

Naruto's bright blue eyes clouded over, blood red took place of the sky blue. The marks on his cheeks stood out more too.

He chuckled darkly as he pushed the leader away to take off his pullover.

The once thought orange shirt was actually a deep red.

The two guys grabbed at Naruto's shirt to keep a hold of him but the shirt ripped where they held it, revealing the blonde's tan firm stomach with a tattoo that was glowing red.

Naruto grabbed the hands of the guys and flung their bodies into eachother. Then quickly had the leader pinned to the floor, tightening his grip on the neck.

A silver haired man came running down the hallway to see what the commotion was.

_It seems like Naruto's making his appearance._

When he got there, he was meet with two kids knocked out, several stunned students and one being choked to death.

_He works quick._

But when he noticed the tattoo glowing, everything turned serious.

Noticing Sasuke was near; the man had an idea.

"Sasuke! Get Naruto!"

Sasuke looked at the man like he was crazy, "How so I do that sensei?"

The man sighed, "Get him in a bear hug! Pin his arms to his sides!"

The raven came up behind Naruto and managed to pull him off the other boy, effectively pinning his arms.  
Naruto glanced back to have onyx eyes meet his red ones.

Sasuke was using most of his strength to keep Naruto still. "Sensei!" he cried as he felt his grip weaken.

Naruto looked ahead to face the silver haired man. His eyes grew wide with surprise and anger.

The blonde growled that even Sasuke could feel.

"Kakashi," he said in a murderous tone.

Keep in mind he hasn't spoken until now.

His semi-deep voice just added to his looks, if you subtract the evil look he has right now.

Kakashi smiled but you couldn't really tell by the mask that covered his mouth and nose.

The glowing tattoo heated up, slightly burning Sasuke's hands.

Now by now, you can tell that Naruto's tattoo isn't actually a tattoo at all. He was born with it.

There are a few people who are born with marks on them for different reasons.

The heat from Naruto's mark coursed through Sasuke's arms and settled at his neck, blinding Sasuke with white hot pain.

The raven cried out in pain as his own mark began to glow as well.

Everyone watched as the two glowing marks started to bleed.

Naruto blinked as he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and his mark.

He gasped as he felt a jolt of searing pain in his stomach.

The blonde glanced down to where Sasuke had his hands.

Tears formed in both of their eyes.

A few feet away, Kakashi watched as the events played out.

Standing beside him was a red head with a glowing mark on his forehead.

As the pain increased for Naruto, who still had his eyes locked with Sasuke, his whole body felt like it was on fire.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto; never breaking eye contact even if his body felt like it was melting.

To Sasuke and Naruto's surprise, the blonde's red eyes seemed to dissolve into the sky blue eyes before.

Naruto could still remember what he did when his eyes turned red; he's never been able to remember.

The tears flowed freely from Naruto's blue eyes, their bodies slowly cooling down and the marks glowing blue.

Sasuke blinked as his body stopped hurting.  
Naruto couldn't believe what he's done. All the events of what happened at this school and the other schools flashed in his mind.

Kakashi and the red head knew what was about to happen next.

Sasuke still had a tight grip on Naruto, who was using the raven as support as the raven was using him for support.

Their marks had stopped bleeding, but were still glowing blue.

Sasuke couldn't help but keep holding the blonde. Maybe he know what the mark means.

He was also enjoying the feeling of the firm body he held in front of him.

Naruto felt strange but safe, which confused him.

Suddenly, Naruto's mark turned black again.

The blonde shook slightly in Sasuke's hold, "Go..men.."

Sasuke braced himself to keep from falling.

His mark turning normal again too.

Kakashi walked to Sasuke, who still held Naruto in his arms.

"Let's go to my room, Sasuke."

The silver haired man was about to pick up Naruto when Sasuke stood carrying the blonde bridal style.

"Get to class or I'll tell Jiraiya-sama to read his stories to you all," Kakashi stated.

Everyone knew the stories Jiraiya, their principal, wrote and cringed. Soon the hallway was empty, except for Kakashi, Sasuke, the red head and one passed out blonde angel.

* * *

**Nami: I hope everyone liked it! Send me a review to let me know.**

**Kirai: I have candy!!!!**

**Nami:_ gasps_ MY CANDY!!!!**

**Kirai: NO!!! Help me! _he runs around_**

**Miwa: What the hell did you do now Kirai!?!**

**Kirai: NOTHING!!! _runs more_**

**Miwa: Due to intellectual difficulties, I'm saying bye for them.**

**Nami: _pants _I'll try to have _pants_ the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**JA NE!!!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Not So Easy

**Nami: Hey guys! I'm back! I had inspiration today for this story!!!**

**Kirai: Which meant you did it during you art classes.**

**Nami: Shhh!!!!! You're not supposed to say that out loud!**

**Miwa: And now on to Chapter Two!!!**

Chapter Two: Not So Easy

Once finally in he safety of the classroom, Kakashi let out the breath he had been holding.

Sasuke pushed two desks together and layed Naruto down, using his lap for the blonde's head.

He hated it when his mask slipped and showed his emotions, but Sasuke was intrigued by this boy who could pull, or more accurately.. burn, the emotions out.

The raven glared from the red head to Kakashi, "Spill it!"

Neither one was phased by the ice glare.

Kakashi pulled a rag out and grabbed a bottle of water that was on his desk. "That's actually the first time he's ever done that," he said as he made his way towards Naruto.

"What the hell happened out there? And why the hell is Gaara in here too?" Sasuke all but yelled as he remembered the sleeping boy.

Gaara returned the glare, "I'm in the same shit as you two," he said as he pointed to the mark on his forehead.

Kakashi ignored the auras of death emanating from Gaara and Sasuke, and chose to instead take care of Naruto.

"Sasuke, take Naruto's shirt off when you've finished your brooding."

The raven's cheeks lightly tinged pink, but tried to quickly squash it. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

He nodded his head and sat Naruto up, the blonde's back propped on Sasuke's chest. Gingerly pulling the hem of the blonde's shirt up, trying to ignore the jolts of pleasure from touching Naruto's warm skin.

Kakashi and Gaara shared a glance and a smirk as Sasuke finally removed the tattered remains of the red shirt.

Once Naruto was layed back down Kakashi went to his side, gently wiping the dried blood off with the now wet rag.

The blonde twitched slightly in his sleep.

Kakashi chuckled softly, "He always moves in his sleep. If I had a nickel for every time he's rolled out of his bed, I wouldn't have to teach any longer."

Gaara looked to the silver haired man with an impassive questioning face, "How do you know him?"

Sasuke looked at the man with the same look on his face.

"Every teacher hear knows Naruto. In fact, go get Jiraiya down he.."

But before he could finish his sentence, the door slid open to reveal a very worried looking Jiraiya.

"Kakashi what happened?" he asked looking from the mark on Naruto's stomach, to Sasuke's neck, to Gaara's forehead.

Finally clean, Kakashi made his way to Sasuke's neck.

"Someone punched Naruto because of what he did to the guy's cousin," Sasuke stated.

Jiraiya nodded his head, "Is Naruto okay? What are we gonna tell him when he wakes up?"

Gaara and Sasuke looked confused, while Kakashi shook his head.

"He remembers.. everything now."

Jiraiya looked paler than Sasuke.

"He said something before he passed out," Sasuke started, " 'Gomen'."

Sasuke looked sad, slightly.

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at eachother and nodded.

"Sasuke," Jiraiya started, "I want you to watch over Naruto. Since you were the one he spoke to last, I don't know maybe he might feel a little safer with you."

The raven sat still for two seconds, until the information sunk in and nodded his head.

"And if anything happens to these two and there's no one around," he looked at Gaara, "I need you to help them."

Gaara looked bored and angry but nodded anyway.

Everyone looked at Naruto, who was still asleep.

Gaara finally broke the silence, "What do we do now?"

Kakashi thought for a minute.

"You can go back to class, Gaara. Everything should be fine for the time being."

Said boy nodded, then quietly excused himself; leaving Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke and a sleeping Naruto.

Sasuke was just watching Naruto sleeping peacefully in his lap.

Jiraiya walked closer to inspect the mark on the blonde's stomach. He gently traced his fingers over it, which caused the blonde to giggle slightly.

The raven felt his heart skip a beat then come back faster. This feeling was new and Sasuke wouldn't admit openly that he liked it.

Slowly, two very blue eyes fluttered open.

Naruto's mind slowly processed where he was. He first felt a soft warm pillow.. but he realized something was wrong when his pillow moved.

Sasuke held his breath as Naruto squirmed around.

The blonde rolled onto his back, blue eyes flashed open to meet onyx.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were bickering about Sasuke not being back yet. 

Kiba was stunned into silence by the scenes of earlier, while Shikamaru was thinking everything over.

"I h-hope t-they're okay. D-don't you Neji-san?"

Neji patted Hinata's shoulder, "Sensei know what he's doing."

Hinata nodded in understanding, feeling slightly better.

"That was weird. Did you see the guy's eyes? And those marks bleeding on him and Sasuke!"

Before Kiba could say anything else, three history books hit his head at different angles.

Ino and Sakura were glaring at Kiba and a quiet Hinata glanced down to her now empty school desk.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, while Neji smiled approvingly to his cousin.

"It's a wonder he doesn't have brain damage yet," Neji said with a smirk.

Kiba was sprawled over his desk, twitching every few seconds.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stared at eachother, blinking several times. 

Red slowly started creeping up Naruto's neck to his cheeks. He finally realized why his pillow moved earlier.

Kakashi thought it was cute.. because Naruto wasn't the only one blushing.

In fact, even Jiraiya was blushing.. but for different reasons.

A new Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi style would soon hit the shelves after this incident; without the boys knowing of course. We couldn't have our dear Icha Icha author getting killed, now could we? What would Kakashi do when he's teaching? Heaven forbid he actually teach.

Naruto slowly sat up and stretched, then noticed he didn't have his shirt on anymore.

Sasuke watched the muscles moving under his skin.

The blonde noticed Kakashi and Jiraiya standing a few feet away.

"What are you guys looking at? Ero-sannin, don't you get any ideas!"

Yes, Naruto knew very well what Jiraiya could and would write.

"Hey, don't make me call Tsunade," he warned playfully.

Naruto paled, "Don't call baachan! Onegai Oji-san?!"

Sasuke whipped his head around to Jiraiya.

"Oji-san?" he quirked his eyebrow.

Jiraiya smirked, "What? I can't have a nephew?"

Sasuke's poor mind was confused from all the new information.

Okay, so lets get this out. Jiraiya is Naruto's uncle. Kakashi and the other staff all know Naruto.

The silver haired man poked Sasuke's shoulder, earning him a death glare.

"Yep, he's still alive," Kakashi declared happily.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes later..**

Sasuke and Naruto were still sitting in Kakashi's room, but this time in the seats. They did have him for a class after all.

They were sitting a few desks apart when the first set of students came in.

As more came in, the more nervous Naruto became.

He didn't know anyone there, other than Sasuke and Kakashi.

Even if he didn't know Sasuke well enough, he had been around him enough to be comfortable. It made it easier because Sasuke went through all of that with him too.

Soon, the rest of the group fro, the hallway was in their seats.

Sakura and Ino clung to each of Sasuke's arms, glancing between him and Naruto evilly.

Kiba sat infront of him with several knots on his head, he kept talking even after the three books hit him.

Neji was sitting in the back with Hinata and Shikamaru on either side of him. Shikamaru sat with them so he could get a decent nap without being woken up.

Gaara was sitting in the front left corner of the class because no one would bother him.

Naruto was receiving looks of anger, fear, curiosity, or disgust. He couldn't handle all of the people and began to shake slightly, tears welling up in his blue eyes making them shimmer.

Sasuke noticed and began to worry if Naruto was okay, considering what all the blonde has been through.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined annoyingly, "he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Now, what do you do when you have something loud, annoying, and whining clinging to you?

Correct You ignore it.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino started, "if he did, I can go kick his ass for you."

Now, what do you do when you have two things attached to you that are annoying, loud, and a pain in the ass?

Right!

You move.

Kakashi watched from his desk, seeing how the raven will treat Naruto.

Many of the students were surprised, to say the least, that their normally late teacher was actually there early.

Sasuke gathered his things as he shook the girls off his arms, and made his way to the seat beside Naruto.

The blonde, who had heard everything, was more than a little surprised to see Sasuke sitting beside him.

Sasuke looked a tad worried. Naruto had let a few tears fall down his cheeks when he heard the girls.

Now Sasuke doesn't, I repeat does NOT, like to show his emotions.. besides anger or boredom of course.

But ever since he met Naruto, the raven's been doing a lot of different things.

"Naruto?"

Said blonde looked up to see the face of a concerned raven. "What's wrong?"

Naruto was still shaking a little, "Everyone.. seen what I did. Now they're gonna be like how those guys were. Is this why I always transferred?" his voice began to crack.

The blonde was shaking so much that more tears were forced out.

The sight before Sasuke pulled at his icy heart. He didn't like the look on the blonde's face; it didn't suit him.

"It there anything I can do, to make you feel better?" It surprised Sasuke how easily it was for him to comfort someone.

But Naruto had already backed himself into his mind and didn't hear anything Sasuke said.

Sakura and Ino were huffing, watching their Sasuke-kun sitting next to and talking to the blonde boy who, in their opinion, had hurt the raven.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi for help.

Said teacher shrugged and motioned by hugging himself.

The raven gulped, he hated physical contact; but was even more worried because he enjoyed the contact between them.

Naruto's eyes kept spilling tear as he gently shook from being scared.

Sasuke took a deep breath and pulled Naruto into a hug. The blonde looked at the other questioningly.

Everyone else stared in awe, Sakura and Ino gasped in horror, and Kakashi smiled happily.

The raven rubbed Naruto's back trying to sooth the sobbing blonde.

Naruto was stunned, to say the least, that anyone would hug him; especially the same guy who he had hurt earlier that morning.

Sasuke didn't want to let go, but sat back and looked at the blonde.

Naruto, already missing the warmth and the safe feeling, quietly whimpered for only Sasuke to hear.

The raven pulled Naruto's table next to his and then with a squeak, Naruto himself was pulled next to Sasuke.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at the smirking boy. Naruto had a slight tinge on his cheeks.

"Well that's a wonderful idea Sasuke. Everyone, find you a partner," Kakashi said, "One group will have three people."

Neji and Hinata paired up, because Neji couldn't stand any guys around his cousin.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara paired up. Gaara could scare Kiba into line; this, Shikamaru could deal with.

Sakura finally walked over to Sasuke, glaring at Naruto then putting on the fakest smile.

"hi, Sasuke-kun! Can I join your group?"

Sasuke caught the glare and seen Naruto back away out of the corner of his eye.

"No."

"But Sasuke-kun," Sakura began, "Why do you wanna be around this freak!"

Naruto began to shake as Sasuke and Gaara both shot up and glared, while Gaara growled slightly.

Sakura's eyes grew big.

If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead on the spot.

Sasuke glared deadly at her.

"If Naruto's a freak, then so are we," he said motioning to himself and Gaara who nodded.

The girl stared blankly at Sasuke, who sat back down next to the shaking blonde boy.

Gaara walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, "He's right. We're the same."

Sakura was almost at a loss for words, almost.

"Sasuke-kun, come over here with us and let him stay."

Sasuke glared up at Sakura.

Naruto was still shaking and Sasuke didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug, whispering to calm him down.

"It's okay Naruto. As long as we're here, you'll be okay. I won't let anything or anyone," he looked to Sakura quickly, "hurt you. I promise."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke then Gaara, who had squatted down in front of them, and smiled to them for the first time.

Sasuke's heart fluttered again.

He's take this smiling blonde over the crying one any day.

Gaara wiped the tears off of Naruto's cheeks and nodded, then walked to his desk.

Sasuke actually smiled a true smile; but since he was facing away from the girls, they couldn't see it.. but Kakashi could.

All of this crying and being upset took its toll on the blonde.

Within the next minute, Naruto was sound asleep.

His head laying gently on his folded arms facing Sasuke.

The raven looked down to the sleeping face and had to fight the weird and sudden urge to touch it. Instead, he moved some hair out of the blonde's eyes.

Naruto stirred awake and looked at Sasuke with sleepy blue eyes and smiled.

Sasuke smiled back and leaned over, making Naruto's eyes grow big.

"I'll always watch over you.. if you'll let me," Sasuke asked taking a chance.

Naruto was awake now and blushing deeply.

Here was someone asking to watch over him, and he was kind of cute too.

The blonde nodded his head.

He left his left arm up for his head to lay on as his right arm fell between them.

Sasuke thought for a minute.

Whatever an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. And by damn, Sasuke was an Uchiha.

He slipped his left hand down, while his right hand propped his head up, and laced his fingers with Naruto's.

Said blonde jumped slightly then blushed as he realised what happened.

Kakashi saw the whole thing and smiled stupidly.

He couldn't wait to tell Jiraiya what he missed.

* * *

**Nami: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Kirai: Nothing interesting happened!**

**Nami: Sakura got set in her place, and Sasuke got to be caring and an icy bastard at the same time.**

**Kirai: So!!_ turns and huffs_**

**Nami: _smirks evilly_ You're just mad because no one did anything.**

**Kirai: _turns the shade of a tomato and chases after Nami_ YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T SAY!!!!**

**Nami: I lied. _takes off running_**

**Miwa: Please excuse Nami, she found out that she has a test next Thursday in Art History and hasn't study yet.**

**Nami: Hey! He said he would give us the study guide next week. Besides he hasn't given us all our notes yet.**

**Miwa: _sighs_ Anyways. There is no excuse for Kirai, he's just an idoit and a pervert.**

**Kirai: _walks up to Miwa and throws an arm around her shoulder_ You say that like it's a bad thing.**

**Miwa: Take it off or I break it off.**

**Kirai: _yanks arm back and hides behind Nami_ Save me Nami!!!**

**Nami: What the magic words?**

**Kirai: Uhh...words? Candy, smut, Yaoi, jpop, boyfriend, stories...Am I close?**

**Nami: _Off in her own little world full of Yaoi filled smut stories and candy_**

**Miwa: We can all see where this is going...**

**Nami: I'll try to get a new chapter up here within the next cupple of days. I get to spend time with my boyfriend tomorrow afternoon, and I still have to figure out what to get him for his birthday this weekend.**

**Kirai: Mangas and Candy!**

**Nami: Uhh..no money. What part of lives at home and is a full time college student do you not get?**

**Kirai: Oh. I don't know.**

**Miwa: Quick!! Before they start up again, review and tell if their is any problems or ideas for the next chapter.**

**Nami: I promise to try and incorporate your ideas into it next time!!!**

**JA NE!!!!**


	3. Chapter Three: Warm and Tingling

**Nami: hey guys! This is the last chapter for this story.**

**Kirai: Aww _pouts_ That's no fun!!**

**Nami: I know. But I can't really think of anything to write about now.**

**Kirai: C'mon people send her ideas!!!! I WANT A SEQUEL!!!!**

**Miwa: Before this gets out of hand, Here's Chapter three.**

Chapter Three: Warm and Tingling

The school day passed quickly.

No one messed with Naruto.. and it also helped to have Sasuke Uchiha walking with you.

Sasuke insisted on walking Naruto home.

Even though the blonde protested, he didn't mind.

Naruto walked quietly to the door and opened it.

Sasuke started to walk home but was stopped by a warm hand and two big blue pleading eyes.

"Come inside, please?" the blonde asked quietly.

The raven thought he heard things and made sure he was hearing correctly.

Naruto pulled Sasuke inside and closed the door.

He was leading the way to the stairs towards his room when someone spotted them.

"Naruto, Come here."

Said boy cringed and walked to the living room where a woman with long blonde hair sat, accompanied by two other people.

Sasuke looked form Jiraiya and Kakashi, to the new woman.

"Sit down you two," the woman commanded, "Kakashi told me some very interesting things that went on today. Is there anything you'd like to add?" she asked trying to sound mad, but was coming off as teasing.

The blonde looked around; all eyes were on him.

"Uhm.. This is Sasuke! He helped me a lot today."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden fidgeting behavior.

"I know he did and I'm glad he did."

Naruto let a sigh out.

"Now we need to talk about the other things that happened today. Do you remember anything?" she asked.

The blonde looked down and nodded his head.

Sasuke didn't like how quickly Naruto grew sad or where the questions were leading.

"Tsunade-baachan, can we be excused?" Naruto looked up to face the woman, now known as Tsunade or baachan.

She sighed and nodded, knowing it wasn't smart to pressure answers out of Naruto. He would just become upset.

* * *

Once in the safety of Naruto's room, said blonde let out a breath he had been holding. 

Sasuke glanced around the fairly large room.

A couch at one of the farthest corners with a large screen tv against the opposite wall. His bed was in the corner beside the door. There were two other doors; one for the bathroom and other for his closet.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then darted his eyes elsewhere.

"What do you wanna do?"

The raven locked eyes with the nervous boy and shrugged. He actually wanted to tackle the other to the bed that they were two feet away from. But he didn't want to scare Naruto to death.

Before he could get his mind on more normal things, images of what he could do with and to Naruto filled his mind. Giving him the beginning of major problems.

Oh, but this was only the beginning.. it gets better and worse; worse for Sasuke, better for us.

The blonde kept sneaking looks at Sasuke's body, then looking away. He knew what this tingling feeling was, but was afraid of it.

The next glance he stole, not only did he see how bad Sasuke's problems were but was caught himself.

Now the blonde knew he was in trouble.. not that he was complaining.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's red face turning darker; his bright blue eyes sparkling.

The blonde's skin felt heated under Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke's eyes held a gleam of want in them.

Naruto tried to think of something; anything, to keep his body from giving him away. But sadly his body was against him.

The blonde walked up to Sasuke, the closeness driving the heat in their bodies up.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked as his lips suddenly became dry.

The raven took the step to close the distance and hugged Naruto, both breathing in eachother's scents. Their bodies fit perfectly together with Sasuke standing a few inches taller but Naruto just a little broader.

The blonde layed his head on Sasuke's shoulder, sighing happily at the contact.

The sigh sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. Naruto leaned back to look at the raven; his face flushed, eyes filled with want and.. love, and his breathing heavy.

Naruto tried to stifle a groan when he seen Sasuke's face. Keyword: tried.

Sasuke instantly became hard when he heard the blonde.

He wanted the blonde more than anything, to make him his, and stay with him forever. But he needed to know something first.

"Naruto?"

Said boy looked into the onyx eyes of Sasuke's.

"Are you okay.. with this?"

He wanted more than anything for the blonde to say yes, but would understand if he didn't.

Naruto saw the worry in his eyes and decided for once to be brave.

Gently sliding his left hand behind Sasuke's neck and right to the other's back, pulled the raven into a mind-blowing kiss. Naruto poured all of his emotions into it; happiness, courage, hope, security, needs, wants and desires.

Sasuke's mind melted at the first contact with those soft lips. He could feel Naruto's soul being put into this kiss; to prove how much he wanted this. The raven was so overjoyed, he began to kiss back just as wanting and needing.

Sasuke guided them to Naruto's bed.

Once the blonde felt his bed his the back of his knees, he fell onto the bed.

The lights were off and the only light was coming form the setting sun out side. The warm glow bathing both, intensifying the image of each other.

Sasuke crawled over Naruto and stopped at his lips. "Are you sure about this Naruto?"

The blonde stared at Sasuke and smiled, "Yes. I'm sure."

Both knew they were going to fast; they just met eachother that morning.

Sasuke leaned forward and placed a soft gentle kiss on Naruto's full lips. The contact sent jolts through Naruto's body.

The raven started to trail kisses down Naruto's jaw line, stopping at a spot to mark him. Once he was satisfied he began to travel down, but was stopped by a shirt.

Sasuke lifted the blonde up and removed his shirt. Before Naruto's head hit the pillow, he took the raven's shirt with him. And eyed the pale smooth body before him.

Sasuke latched on to one of Naruto's nipples, gently rolling, suckling, and biting it. The blonde began to writhe in pleasure from the raven's ministrations.

Not wanting the other to feel left out, Sasuke's hand began the same things to Naruto's other nipple.

Naruto let a moan slip past his parted lips; the feelings all so new that his mind couldn't understand, but his body could.

Sasuke decided he liked the sounds that Naruto made and wanted to hear more.

He sat up and looked at Naruto quickly, the image almost made him come. The blonde was wriggling under Sasuke, marks on his neck, whimpering at the loss of contact, eyes half lidded and panting.

"Sas.. uke?"

The way his voice sounded drove said boy insane.

Sasuke latched on to Naruto's lips again, trailing his tongue along the blonde's lips. Naruto timidly opened his mouth to be invaded by Sasuke. The sweet taste of Naruto's mouth made the raven want more. He began to map every inch of this new place. Carefully, Naruto touched his tongue to Sasuke's and gaped at the feeling. Soon they were in a battle that Sasuke ultimately won.

The blonde threaded his hands in the raven locks. Sasuke's talented hands started to unfasten Naruto's pants.

Sasuke pulled back to let them get the air they so desperately needed. Naruto's pants were removed within seconds, making the boy gasp and blush.

Now, the blonde was enjoying all of Sasuke's touches.. but wanted to treat him too. Naruto flipped their positions, with him straddling Sasuke.

"What are you doing," Sasuke asked amused by Naruto's sudden boldness.

The blonde pouted, "Why should you get to have all the fun?"

He leaned forward and nipped at Sasuke's ear, gently nibbling on the earlobe. Slowly trailing down, the blonde started kissing on the other's neck. Sasuke had a unique taste that Naruto was soon addicted to, he licked the raven's neck.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto trailed kisses down his chest to the top of his pants. The tan fingers slowly ridded the raven of the offending pants, leaving both only in their boxers.

Naruto grazed the top of Sasuke's clothed erection with his fingertips. The raven gasped and brought his hips to meet the hand's touches.

"Na.. ha.. Naruto. S-stop.. ahh.. teasing!" Sasuke begged between gasps as the blonde's finger trailed the raven's length.

Both boys were hard and could tell. Naruto drug his hips forward, on accident, making both boxer clad erections brush against eachother; pulling moans from both. The friction between the two became faster and harder, driving both boys almost to the edge. But Naruto stopped, he didn't want to rush and Sasuke understood and flipped them again.

He stared down to the bright blue eyes staring back. Sasuke knew in that moment that this was right and never wanted this to end. Capturing Naruto's full lips, the raven gently yet passionately kissed the blonde; leaving him speechless.

"Naruto.. I.. I love you."

He searched the boy's blue eyes and watched as confusion, doubt, excitement and happiness flood them. Sasuke began to worry slightly when Naruto started to cry, then pulled Sasuke into a searing chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

The raven pulled both their boxers off and stared down at Naruto, taking in the sight before him. The blonde blushed as he looked up to Sasuke's form over him and stared at the pale body.

Sasuke gazed at the blonde's heated organ and licked the tip. Naruto bucked his hips and gasped in delight of the feelings coursing through him. The raven held down the other's hips and took the blonde all the way in, making him see stars and moan as Sasuke's wet hot mouth surrounded him.

The raven slowly began to bob his head in time with sucking and licking. Yes, Sasuke can multitask. Poor Naruto was panting and arching off the bed, digging his fingers in the raven's hair.

"Ahh! .. Sa.. Sasuke! I'm a-bout to.. ha!"

Sasuke picked up his pace and began to suck harder. Naruto slowly spiraled out of control. The raven moaned, the vibrations sent Naruto off the edge.

"SASUKE!"

The raven drank all that the blonde gave him and licked his lips. Naruto could see white spots but couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed. Sasuke kissed the other and another battle for dominance started, but neither won. Both were wanting more, but a little scared to start. Thankfully, Sasuke did.

He brought three fingers up to Naruto's mouth. The blonde began to lick and coat the finger, Sasuke moaned as he watched Naruto.

Once he thought they were well coated, Sasuke pulled back and placed them at Naruto's entrance. The blonde took a breath and nodded. Sasuke began to kiss Naruto as he pushed one finger in.

The blonde gasped; it didn't hurt, just uncomfortable. Sasuke moved his finger in and out, then added the second when he felt Naruto could take it. Said boy slightly whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

Sasuke stopped and looked down to Naruto.

"I'm sorry but it will stop hurting soon. I promise."

Naruto nodded his head and smiled.

The raven pushed his fingers back in and with the other hand grabbed the blonde's member and began pumping. Naruto gasped, now the pain wasn't that bad. He mewled as Sasuke sped up.

Soon, the last finger was added. Sasuke began scissoring and stretching the blonde. Naruto tried to concentrate on the pleasure, but the pain was growing. The raven pushed his fingers in and searched for a little bundle of nerves. As he drug his fingers, he felt something different.

"AHH!"

Sasuke hit that spot a few more times and memorized were it was.

He pulled his fingers out, earning a whine. Sasuke chuckled as he looked at Naruto.

The raven positioned himself, then leaned over Naruto and kissed him.

"I love you."

Naruto smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too."

He stayed over Naruto as he pushed the head in. The blonde gasped in surprise. The raven pushed slowly, fighting with himself to not ram in. He didn't want to hurt Naruto.  
Naruto squirmed slightly as his body tried to get rid of this new object. Once Sasuke was completely in to the hilt, he had to use the last of his will power to stay still and let Naruto adjust.

The blonde could see the battle that Sasuke was fighting. He wiggled to say he was ready. The raven pulled out to the head then pushed slowly back in Naruto was so tight and hot, it was driving Sasuke crazy.

"F.. faster.. h.. ha! H.. harder.. Sasuke!"

Sasuke sped up, angling each thrust differently.

The next thrust had both seeing stars.

"Ha! Sasuke!"

The raven smirked and each thrust pounded the spot. Naruto was still so tight. Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could last.

He took the blonde's member and pumped in time with his thrusts. Naruto, getting pleasure form everywhere, was rapidly nearing that edge again.

"Sas.. Sasuke. I'm a.. he.. about to."

Sasuke was about to also, and sped up. He never took his eyes off the blonde that lay underneath him. His moans and mewls fed Sasuke's need to release.

Naruto felt the coiling in his lower stomach and knew he couldn't last any longer. As Sasuke hit his prostate again, it sent him over.

"SASUKE!"

He moaned as his seed spilled into the raven's hand and onto his stomach.

Naruto's muscles clamped hard around Sasuke, bringing him to the edge also.

"Naruto!"

He groaned as his seed filled the blonde. Sasuke road out the ecstasy with Naruto. He kissed the blonde, then pulled out and layed next to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waste and kissed him again.

Naruto was still panting. Never had he felt anything that good and he wanted to remember it always.

"Naruto.."

Sasuke began but was cut off by a pair of lips.

The blonde pulled Sasuke with him to the bathroom. Both of their sweat covered bodies finally made it inside and shut the door.

It didn't take long for both to wash and come back to the bed. Sasuke slid beside Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist again.

Naruto thought about what to do when school came. But he was afraid Sasuke might leave him.

Sasuke sensing something wrong, looked at the blonde.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto blinked a few times.

"What will we do tomorrow at school?"

Sasuke hadn't actually thought about that. But he didn't care what anyone thought of him.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. The only thing that matters is you. If they don't like it, tough. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

With that he kiss Naruto on the forehead, then the lips. Sasuke snuggled up to the blonde and pulled Naruto's back to his chest.

"I love you. Remember that."

Naruto smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too. I will. Goodnight."

Both were asleep within seconds.

**Owari**

* * *

**Nami: Sorry I can't write anymore.**

**Kirai: Hey you did good to write half of the chapter last night in two hours.**

**Nami: Ki.. it's not that hard.**

**Kirai: _pouts_ What about the other half this morning half asleep.**

**Nami: I AM NOT HALF ASLEEP! Though a nap does sound really good right now.**

**Miwa: Please review while she takes a nap with a kitty cat.**

**Kirai: Kitty!! _gasps_ Where? _spots kitty_ Cleo!!**

**Nami: Please review and help me out! I need some ideas! Thanks for the reviews TwoTailedCatDemon, white winged devil 3 and Scapegrace!!!! It meant a lot!**

**Nami: Help me out with some ideas for a sequel please before Kirai strangles me.**

**  
JA NE!!!!**


End file.
